happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shouty's Christmas
"Shouty's Christmas" is the 58th episode and third episode of Season 6 of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by MumbleFan123. It is the 2017 Christmas special of Happy Peep. Characters *Shouty *Montay *Aldo *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Seymour *Kathleen *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *Cho Cho *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Bridgette East *Shooter Guinings *Shady the Iguana *Lorry Rickerson *Santa Claus *Ice Claw (mentioned) *Krampus (mentioned) *Feather God (mentioned) *Art (indirectly mentioned) Transcript (On Casa Del Shouty, Esequiel, Shouty, Montay and Aldo are setting up a christmas party at the homeland) *Montay: Man, christmas is a lot of effort. *Aldo: Yeah. A lot of hard work got to be done. *Esequiel: Yeah. It take time. *Shouty: I cannot wait for Christmas today. I am going to have a blast. *Esequiel: What? But it's not Christmas Day. Tomorrow is Christmas. *Shouty: Tomorrow? Do we get presents? *Montay: I wish we could. *Aldo: Don't even think about it. I hate when i get coal for Christmas. *Montay: Bummer. *Shouty: I never got coal. *Esequiel: Are thet like a type of rock? *Montay: Yes. It comes from lava when you splash water in it. *Aldo: It became coal. *Esequiel: Oh my. *Shouty: Wah wah wah. *Esequiel: Nobody like coal. *Montay: It's just a black rock. *Aldo: Are we going to have a party today? *Esequiel: Yes. Everyone including Mumble is invited. We will gather all the penguins around for a Christmas celebration. *Aldo: Christmas, christmas. Alway christmas. *Montay: I cannot wait for high school next year. *Aldo: It's going to be fun. *Montay: Yeah. A lot of people are coming over. *Shouty: I'm so glad to make it all happen like today. *Aldo: I am such naughty, but I don't know why? *Shouty: Maybe you Gave Jerktonium in fruit cake to penguins? *Montay: What? *Shouty: It was in a SpongeBob Christmas! *Montay: NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! ME NO WANT TO HEAR THAT! WHAT IS SPONGEBOB?!?!?! *Aldo: Ok... *Shouty: This is gonna be the Best Christmas EVER! *Aldo: Well, i'm not naughty after all. *Montay: Of course you're not naughty. The skuas are. *Aldo: Yeah right. *Montay: Boom. *Aldo: What a second? If I was not Naughty, then why did I get coal? *Shouty: Oh My Gosh! The worst thing Happened! *Montay: Has Ice Claw Returned!?! *Aldo: Is your Home gonna Blow Up? *Shouty: No! Even Worse!! The Naughty and Nice list has become, Dare I say it..."Inaccurate"! *Montay: This is Bad! *Mumble: Hey everyone! Why are you shocked? *Montay: Mumble, you came? *Esequiel: Welcome aboard. *Shouty: Aldo was in the Naughty List, but he is Nice, so Santa is Inaccurate! *Aldo: Hey. *Mumble: Come to think of it, I have gotten less toys the past few years. Heck, Last year I got a pebble! *Montay: That was from Ramón. *Mumble: Oh. *Shouty: I have been a Saint! And yes I Shout, but who cares?! *Mumble: Uh huh. Last year, me and Santa were trying to find the presents from Krampus. *Montay: Oh by the way, we know that Ice Claw is dead. *Esequiel: Beats me like a cookie bar. *Montay: Okie dokie. *Aldo: First guest is here. *Mumble: I feel good. *Montay: I know it. *Aldo: We were there for a hour. Why not take a lunch break. *Esequiel: Let's go to lunch. *Mumble: Oh boy. *Montay: I'm hungry. *Aldo: Me too. (At the lunch room) *Esequiel: Yum. This fish taste gooey like a gummy bear. *Aldo: I like shrimps more. *Montay: The krill is the best. *Shouty: I like to eat squids with my krills. *Mumble: Yuck. I would rather eat a plankton than a squid. *Shouty: Well, that's okay by me. *Montay: Yeah, you shouldn't done it. *Mumble: Uh huh. *Montay: I know Ting-Ting who alway drink soup with his shrimps and krills. He's a mystery. *Mumble: Man, he's loco. *Montay: Very loco. *Aldo: He's also noisy as well. *Montay: And he is the most craziest man in the world. *Mumble: Wow, i didn't know that. I thought the Adelie Amigos were that crazy. *Aldo: They sure are. Very loud. *Shouty: Like crazy people. *Montay: Worse than being place in a private school. *Aldo: Yeah, like cluster school. *Shouty: I never been to a cluster school. I thought it was blow up into pieces. *Montay: Yeah. Who would ever brought up a school like this. *Esequiel: I didn't know that. *Montay: I will never go to a private school ever again in my life. *Aldo: Me too. *Montay: Om nom. *Aldo: Okie dokie. *Montay: What a day. *Aldo: *eat the shrimp* Yummy. *Montay: What does this krill taste like? *eat the krill* Yum. *Mumble: So do we have a plan of inviting all the people from other homes? *Shouty: Yes. There will be people coming over to my land for a big celebration. It will rock the house like it's 2006. *Esequiel: Sound like fun. *Mumble: I'll go get Terry and the others. *Shouty: Go ahead my man. And come back with the snow cones. *Mumble: I will. *Shouty: What a emperor. (At Penguin-Land, penguins are setting up the decorations in their homes) *Seymour: Christmas will last forever and to infinity. *Kathleen: Merry christmas eve Seymour. *Atticus: You're the best daddy ever. *Seymour: I love you too Atticus. (At Mumble's cave home) *Memphis: So what taking Mumble so long to come? *Norma Jean: Have you seen him somewhere? *Gloria: He be coming any minute. *Erik: I hope daddy come to see this. We also put the time machine in a special box so it doesn't get frozen to dead. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Erik: Daddy. *Memphis: Welcome home son. *Mumble: Oh my, look at this stuff. *Gloria: We made it all for you. *Norma Jean: Do you like it? *Mumble: Yeah. Nice ice statue of me. *Memphis: It's called a ice sculpture. *Mumble: The Amigos used to do that type of stuff with that one adelie penguin of theirs. *Erik: Okie dokie. Feel free to make more like these. *Memphis: It's a little dedicated to you. *Mumble: It looks perfect on me. *Norma Jean: You like it. *Mumble: Yeah. *Memphis: What are you planning to do now? *Mumble: I need one of you guys to come to Casa del Shouty. There's someone i would like for you all to meet. *Memphis: Who's that? *Mumble: His name is Shouty. *Memphis: Shouty? *Mumble: He's a adelie penguin just like Esequiel. Just come with me. (Inside of Casa del Shouty) *Shouty: Hey dad, do you want to play a song from the 1980's. *Esequiel: Ah, old music. This feel like the good old days for me. *Montay: So you're not playing any music? *Shouty: Just choose your type. It's not that complicated. *Aldo: I'll take that as a compliment. *Mumble: Hey guys, i'm back with the family. *Erik: Hi Shouty, I'm Erik! *Shouty: Weren't you that kid who destroyed that Television thingy? *Erik: That was a few months ago. *Shouty: Yeah, Ice Claw was there all along with the Feather God. *Memphis: Hey, you must be Shouty. *Shouty: Hey, he sound like a cowboy! *Memphis: Some people call me a space cowboy when i was your age. *Norma Jean: Oh Memphis. *Esequiel: Welcome to Casa del Shouty, you're all here to welcome. *Shouty: Here to welcome, what? *Esequiel: I mean, let's set up the party and have some fun with people. *Gloria: That's more like it. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Aldo: Wow, more people? *Montay: Yes. Mumble brought his family together. *Esequiel: Hey. I wonder where Maurice and Michelle could be? *Mumble: They didn't come. *Gloria: They got other things to do with Noah. *Esequiel: Ah, i see. *Shouty: So, I don't think I've properly introduced myslef. I'm Shouty! Wanna be friends? *Erik: EEEEEEEEEE! *hugs Shouty* *Shouty: Best friends, I guess! *Erik: Yeah. *Montay: Wait a minute, you guys met before. *Shouty: Oh yeah, i almost forget. *Aldo: We saved your homeland once. *Erik: Do you think the Feather God will come back? *Aldo: No. That myth of a monster won't be coming back for a while. He hate holidays. *Mumble: Yeah. He's just a dull mask. *Esequiel: Mind as well we catch the fishes in the underground sea? *Shouty: Don't you mean the underwater sea? Yes. *Esequiel: Okie dokie, i'll be back with the fishes. *Shouty: And don't dare to eat them all. *Esequiel: I will. *Mumble: What should we do now? *Shouty: You were suppose to bring more people. So go invite some adelie penguins over. *Mumble: Fine, i'll do the job. *Shouty: Go on tallboy. *Montay: I cannot wait for this Christmas party. *Aldo: Me too, i'm going to have a blast. *Montay: Like a bing bada boom. *Aldo: Boom! Explosions. *Montay: Chicken wangs! (At Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Excuse me, coming through. *Hugh: Hey Mumble, how it going pal? *Mumble: Hugh, it been a long time we met. *Hugh: Yep. One day from another. What do you need? *Mumble: Do you know where the Adelie Amigos are? *Hugh: The Adelie Amigos? Oh, i invited them at my cave home with Carmen. I'll take you there. *Mumble: Thanks a lot. *Hugh: What anoher day for me, i think i have a few goodies for you to get. (Inside of Hugh's cave home, the Adelie Amigos and Carmen are eating fish) *Raul: This taste great. *Rinaldo: Spicy. *Nestor: Man, i feel stuffed. *Lombardo: Gooey. *Ramón: Yummy. *Carmen: Por favor, they taste better than the last time Hugh cooked these. *Ramón: I really love them! *Hugh: Hey guys, Mumble is here to see you. *Mumble: Hola. *Ramón: Mumble, you came, Sit with us. *Mumble: Well, i was here to pick up you guys. *Raul: Us? *Nestor: But who? *Mumble: All of you. *Lombardo: Okie dokie. *Carmen: Where to now? *Mumble: Casa Del Shouty. *Hugh: Casa Del Shouty? *Ramón: What is that? *Mumble: It's a home for Shouty. This is where the Christmas party is held. *Ramón: Oh. I know what it is. *Raul: We're going. *Rinaldo: It's going to be fun. *Nestor: Yeah right. *Lombardo: You get to have more friends along. *Nestor: Oh yeah, i'm in. *Raul: Count me in baby. *Mumble: Come on my amigos. To Case Del Shouty. *Ramón: Alright. This is what we're talking about. *Carmen: More friends, more fun. *Mumble: That's right Carmen. (Back at Casa Del Shouty, Montay and Aldo are cooking up some fish) *Montay: Oh yeah. Who needed to cook some fish up? *Aldo: Easy than making a cake. *Montay: We don't eat cake that much. *Aldo: Then how come everyone eat cake? *Montay: I don't know. That was like a year ago, or more or less. *Aldo: This cake icing stuff will jack me up. *Montay: Oh boy, i'll be hooked on a feeling. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is one of the few episodes Shouty has mentioned SpongeBob twice in a row. Gallery Erik hugs Shouty.png|"Best Friends?" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Stories